Through Astral Eyes and Frozen Hands (prequel to ROTG:Requiem)
by CharaKatina
Summary: The year was 1848 and Jack Frost had been touching the vast universe with his icy gift for many years. Things seemed normal enough until he stumbled upon a tiny girl running for her life. This is the story of two worlds uniting until one sky and how a little girl with a powerful gift shows Jack how not to always trust what you cannot see. This is how it all began, many years ago.
1. Chapter 1

A crisp cold air rushed through the forest as a figure raced through the trees. His feet hardly touched the ground as he seemed to float and glide past the thicket of bushes and shrubbery. Snow fell softly from the heavens, gracing the ground with its crystal blanket. Slowly the figure, a young man named Jack Frost, came to a halt, taking in all his creation around him. Jack Frost was the guardian of winter and it was he who controlled the frigid season with his mighty staff. Twirling the staff in his hands, Jack smirked slightly to himself.  
"Not a bad job, if I do say so myself." He laughed before making his way toward the nearby lake. It had been years since he had visited the planet of Murnau. Winter only comes to Murnau once every eight years but when it does the season is a wonder to behold. The flowers on the eastern side of the main city never wilt so when Jack's frosty hand touches them the petals become incased in a thin sheet of ice. The Murnauans call these winter flowers crystal blume.  
Jack touched his foot to the edge of the lake, his eyes forward, as the mere touch of his skin to the water froze it instantly. He made his way across the slowly freezing lake, contemplating where the wind would take him next. It was the wind who allowed Jack to fly high into the sky but it was the Man in the moon who instructed Jack where he was to go. The Man never spoke much but when he did, his words were filled with mystery and wonder. As Jack reached the center he sighed, leaning on his staff as he looked up into the night sky.  
"Why am I here?" he asked the moon, searching for answers. But as usual the moon remained silent to his pleas. Jack's thoughts were shattered as he heard a scream coming from the forest behind him. At once the young guardian readied himself for whatever was coming this way. Grasping his staff in his hand he inched forward, pointing toward the thicket.  
A tiny girl came tumbling forward from behind one of the trees. She looked no older than seven years but her movements seemed to be uneasy and hindered from her stature. Her small hands gripped and searched in front of her for anything to hold onto. Fingers pushed through the snow and ice as long golden hair enveloped her body. Her clothes were tattered and torn while her face was flushed a deep red, hiding the dirt upon them. Every time she tried to stand she would fall forward, her feet catching on her dress. She was breathing heavily and it seemed like she was running away from something.  
Jack flew forward, his feet lifting off of the ice before touching down once more on the snow beside the young girl. "Are you alright?" He questioned before rolling his eyes. "Like she can hear you Jack." Glancing back he could see a group of two dark figures making their way through the forest. "Are they the ones who are after you?" Jack questioned again as he watched the girl struggle before she managed to get to her feet. Jack's eyes widened as he could see her face clearly now. "You..You are blind?" His brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of her features. What was a little girl doing out here and why where those figures after her?  
The girl took hesitant steps toward the lake. She had never been this far out into the forest before so she knew nothing of her surroundings. Her arms stretched out before her as she looked for something, anything, to hold onto but took an abrupt step forward when her bare feet touched the frozen edge of the lake. She staggered slightly as she fought to gain balance on the ice.  
Booming male voices came echoing from the trees behind her, their words unable to be understood. This frightened the little girl, causing her to try and rush forward. Jack jumped up to his full height as he noticed she was trying to make her way across the frosty lake.  
"Wait! That isn't safe." He called out as he flew over beside her. He floated around her as he watched her struggle. "Ugh-" he grunted as he tried to figure out a way for her to notice him. His eyes flashed back to see the men were gaining on their target. Turning his attention back to the girl he had an idea. "You won't like this but there is nothing else I can do…" He touched his staff to the frozen cover of ice causing it to become slick.  
Slipping on the ice, the girl slid across the ice with immense force as the wind propelled her from one side of the lake to the other. Once she reached the other side she tumbled forward onto the snow bank her head moving from side to side, attempting to take in the senses around her. Jack touched down beside her, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt. He was shocked to find a tiny smile on her flushed, frost bitten face. Was she happy? Blind eyes looked at him as if they were trying to piece him together.  
"Thank you." Her voice a soft and sweet as she turned her head at first away from Jack but slowly returned to his direction.  
"Anything to make things a bit more fu-" He stopped himself and laughed. "Why am I even trying? It's not like you can hear me anyway." Jack looked across the lake to see the figures had gone. They must have changed directions. The girl was safe for now. Sitting back on the snow he found himself looking up at the moon. "You know this is cruel. I hope you understand that. Giving me a life where I'm forever alone, forever invisible, never to be believed in! Why would you do this to me?" Jack called up at the moon. He looked away, knowing he would never know the answers but his questions soon found answers.  
"But you are not alone." Jack's eyes widened as he turned his gaze toward the little girl. "You saved me." The girl continued as she got to her feet.  
"You…can hear me?" Jack's voice trembled as he got to his knees, his eyes at her level. "You. You can hear me?" He repeated as he watched the little girl nod. "Ha!" Jack fell backward his heart racing as he ran a hand through his hair. "She can hear me. She can hear me!" He cried out as laughter broke into his voice.  
"Can people not normally hear you?" The girl asked as she turned her gaze away from Jack. "You know…your aura is very bright. The brightest I've ever seen." She added as she started hesitantly forward. Jack sat up before rushing after her.  
"No, not normally. People usually pass right through me. Until now I've been alone. You are the first person who has been able to see me." As he finished his sentence he realized the paradox of his statement. "Wait, how can you see me?"  
"Well, I cant exactly see you. I can only see the haze of your aura which lets me hear your voice. I've been able to see colored lights around people lately. My mommy said I had a gift." She smiled softly as she lifted a tiny hand toward Jack. "Mommy never let me go out this far. I need your help. The bad men will find me if we don't hurry."  
Jack felt his heart twist in his chest as he knew the feeling of a human passing through him. It took his breath away with such great pain. Would she be the same? Swallowing hard he tentatively reached for her hand. He stopped suddenly as her tiny fingers wrapped around his hand with great strength. His stopping caused the girl to be pulled back as he kept a grip on her hand.  
"Is something wrong?" She asked, not looking at him but keeping her dull gaze forward. Jack's hand trembled as he looked down at it. She wasn't phasing through him. He could feel her warm touch on his frost bitten hand. How was this even possible? She spoke of not being able to see but still being able to sense auras. None of this made any sense. Why was this little girl all the way out here all alone?  
"Oh.." Jack muttered as he snapped back into reality. "I guess I'm not used to people believing in me."  
"I know that feeling." She began. "My mommy always had a hard time believing I can do things on my own-" She paused for a moment. "well, until now that is. It's nice to feel believed in huh?" She smiled once more as her grip tightened. "My name is Starina but my mommy calls me Stellie. You can too if you want." The innocence of this little girl reminded Jack of someone he knew, or at least he thought he knew. The memories ate at his mind for a moment before he rid them from his thoughts. He couldn't burden Starina with his troubles. She was far too young to understand anyway.  
"You can call me Jack Frost, or just Jack if you prefer." He laughed slightly as Starina smiled.  
"Jack Frost? My mommy told me a story about him. She said he is the guy who brings winter to Murnau. Without him we would have no winter. Are you really him?"  
"The one and only." As he answered he felt Starina's pace quicken. Her excitement could be felt all around them. He had never had someone believe in him before. "But Stellie, why were you running from those men?" As Jack asked he pulled her to a stop before kneeling down to her level. He watched as her face got uneasy and sad.  
"The bad men were going to hurt mommy. She told me to run, run far away from there and to never come back. But before that she gave me this letter." Starina reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a crumpled letter. She lifted it up above Jack's head as she offered it to him. Smiling, he took the paper from her hand and began to read. His eyes moved over each word and felt a deep sickness in his chest. Who could be so mean to a child? The letter spoke of Starina's mother wanting to secure a future for her daughter and now she would threaten to reveal Fiaro, the king's, secret child to the kingdom. Starina was Fiaro's illegitimate daughter. Jack shook his head as he folded the letter back up. He needed to see things for himself, that way he could better understand what he was dealing with.  
"Stellie, I want you to stay here ok? Don't move alright? I'll be back as soon as I can. I need to find out where those men went."  
"Please don't leave me Jack. Please." Starina pleaded as she fell forward into his arms, clutching at his hoodie with chilled hands. "I don't want to be alone again." Tears fell from her face as she buried her head into his chest. Jack knelt there, his body frozen from her touch. His breathe left him as his lips parted. Hesitantly he placed his arms around her, holding her in a gentle embrace to soothe her crying.  
"I promise I will be back. I need to make sure you are safe alright? I'll be back before you know it." He felt her form move away from him slightly as she started to wipe her tears.  
"Promise?"  
"I promise. How about we make this into a game alright? Can you build a snow man? I bet you by the time you finish the snowman I'll be back." Jack laughed as Starina smiled softly.  
"Ok." Jack sighed to himself as he stood up and began to head back toward the lake. He needed to understand this mess for himself. He would start by finding the mother.  
Dashing forward Jack's feet left the ground and he was propelled by the wind into the night sky. His eyes scanned all around him, searching through the barren branches of the trees for any sign of Starina's mother. The woman could not have been far off. It was at that moment that Jack noticed a small cave of a home on the side of a hill. That must be something at least. With a deep gust the wind let Jack drop to the roof of the make-shift hut. Broken pieces of wood and torn scrap metal were all that were used to compose the building. Leaning off the edge of the house, the curious male peered through the only window. Nothing. Flipping backwards off the roof he landed softly on the ground.  
"Stellie…" a female voice choked from behind him. Jack's reflex took over as he took a firm grip on his staff and pointed it directly at the source of the sound. His staff dropped from one of his hands as he noticed the woman before him was dragging herself through the snow and was heavy bleeding. Jack stood there, motionless for a moment as the moment spoke in gibbering to herself as she struggled to get closer to the house. "Sa-save..st-…st…st-ell..ie." She gasped as crimson blood trickled from her mouth and splattered upon the crystal snow. Jack's heart twisted within his chest as he took steps toward her. There was nothing he could do to help her. For adults, there was no hope in them ever being able to see him because they never believed or had stopped believing. The woman was calling out for Starina. She must have been the young girl's mother. It tore Jack apart inside, seeing the reason why the woman had told her daughter to run.  
"What did they do to you?" Jack asked as the woman laid her head in the snow. A crimson trail behind her would have been a clear sign of her vulnerability. Lifting his staff to the sky, Jack sent a burst of blue crystal ice into the heavens. As he lowered his arm it began to snow. "The least I can do is keep you safe." Jack knelt down as the woman exhaled for the last time. Her face would soon be hidden by the falling snow. Soon she would be just a memory. But how would he tell Starina? Standing Jack shook his head. He wouldn't tell her, at least not yet.  
Once the mother's body was blanketed in snow Jack took his attention to finding the King responsible for Starina's fleeing and the man within the letter.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack tore his eyes away from the mound of frozen snow as he felt the twinge of sickness begin to fester in his stomach. Who would have done something like this to Starina's mother? What had she done? So many questions drifted through Jack's mind as he tried to grasp onto anything that made sense to him. It couldn't be possible that the child had done anything wrong but the King must have been furious to learn of her genetic link to him. That was where he needed to go. The King would shed some light onto things but he needed to be quick, Starina would not last long alone in the bitter chill of night. Determined, he lifted from the ground and flew through the skies of Murnau, looking for signs of the castle nearby. What he saw disturbed him. As he flew he noticed a giant wall that surrounded a large part of the city. As he floated above the barrier below he noticed that the wall that he once assumed kept people in was actually keeping people out. What was the meaning behind such a scar in the land?

He needed to see things for himself. This planet, these people reminded him of those back home on Earth, but yet they were all so different. It had been many years since he had visited this place and so much had changed. As he landed on the cobble streets outside of the wall he noticed the people were frail and sickly. He wandered past the people, peering into homes and shops, he saw the same things. These people looked choked off from the planet, forced out and forgotten. They did not appear any different than the beings on Earth. What had cast them out? This perplexed Jack as he leaned back on his staff as he watched a group of children run through the town square with a ball. He turned back to see the castle looming in the distance.

"What are you hiding here in this heart of darkness?" He asked before flying up into the sky once more.

He ducked and weaved his way through tall buildings and elaborate decorations that adorned the massive wall. It was like these people were trying to paint smiles over the nightmares within. Jack found his way into the city and at once noticed a stark difference between the people. There was music playing, people were laughing, and the children were dressed in the most beautiful clothes. Fires burned within every hearth and lavish dinners lined the tables. "If they have so much food to spare..why are not sharing it with those outside the wall?" he thought to himself. Once again he felt a spike of anger in his chest. What king would ever hurt his subjects so? Clenching his fist Jack had seen enough. It was time for the King to receive a visit from 'Old Man Winter' himself.

"Margret! Margret...dammit where is my dinner?" A low and booming voice called from behind the window pane. Jack had perched himself outside one of the lavish stained glass windows of the castle in hopes of finding the king and from the sound of things he had. Peering into the room he noticed a large round man seated by the fire. He was clothed in the deepest red fabric which had been decorated with fine gold trim. Biting down hard, Jack recalled the blood of Starina's mother and how well it matched this fool's cape. As he watched frost began to cover the window. Grunting to himself Jack hopped away from his ledge to find another looking glass. Soon he did and this time the window had been left open.

Slipping into the room he could hear the king begin to complain about the sudden rush of cold air. "Margret you worthless girl come close this window! Do you want me to catch my death of cold?!" He called out, his large stomach jiggling as he did so. Disgusted, Jack moved away and found a nice view point from atop his staff on which he perched. Looking up he noticed a mouse of a women come running into the room with a tray larger than the king was round, in her hands.

"I'm so sorry m'lord but the chef had run out of onion for our soup...I had to go into town to fetch more." Jack couldn't help but smirk as he watched the women stumble over her words. She was about as tall as he was but was considerably older, perhaps thirty years in age. She had her hair pulled back into a messy blond bun and glasses sat upon her face. She had very thin features and if Jack hadn't noticed her glasses he would have almost missed her nose.

"That is little an excuse to be this late with dinner Margret. I'm sitting here wasting away, practically starving, and you fill me with your meaningless excuses instead of my soup?!" As the king spoke Jack had to steady himself on his staff to keep from falling backward in shock. Who did this man think he was talking to her like that? Lifting his hand up, Jack was tempted to show this pompous king one for but his better judgment won in the end.

"You are right my king. It was my error. It to it that it will never happen again." Margret bowed as she brought the soup to Fiaro before turning her attention to the open window. As she moved to close it something caught her attention. "The west looks quiet tonight m'lord."

"Ha! Good. The sooner we wipe out those western Murnauan rats the better. All there is room for on this planet are those of us from the east. That is why I built the wall Margret. Everything you see past that wall is trash not worth our time. The war should have taught you that. We are better than them..." He paused as he look the soup bowl to his lips and began to gulp it down like a pig. Wiping his mouth on sleeve the man continued.

"Rats huh? I think I've found the biggest rat of them all." Jack scoffed as he jumped from his staff and began to wander about the room. "For someone with so much power you sure do act like a child."

"Better than all of those brown-haired heathens and those who thought it best to cross me. Heh like that street wench Sofia." Jack noticed Margret's face fall as she pulled the window shut. It was at that moment Jack remembered the letter Starina had was signed 'Sofia'. He turned back to face the two as he felt his curiosity grow. "Speaking of Sofia, have you heard back from the wards about their mission?" Fiaro laced his fat fingers together as a wry smile crossed his thick bearded face. Margret closed her eyes as she removed her glasses, cleaning them upon her apron.

"The men spoke of a...mishap." Returning her thin frames to her face she continued. "They found Sofia right where you said she would be. Her daughter was with her but she took off when your guards arrived."

Jack took a firm grip on his staff as he felt anger welling up in his chest. Who did this king think he was? What was he hoping to gain from such an insane stunt? The frozen prince ran a hand through his silver hair as he glanced back toward the door. He noticed a set of tiny brown eyes peering through a crack in the door. "Hrm, what do we have here?" Jumping up he floated over to the door and crouched down. He reached out to move the door but Margret's voice caught his attention.

"Your men took chest m'lord but when they reached the lake they lost her. They mentioned something about a sudden storm rising up and forcing them to turn back. There is no way that the bastard child will survive the night." As she spoke, the servant woman clutched at her apron. Was she upset about these passings?

"Ha! That will show the rest of you not to mess with your king! Sofia thought she could escape but I was just waiting for the right moment. Well, that is one less rat to worry about." Fiaro scoffed as he took a long swig of his wine. "The world is a wicked place dear Margret, the sooner you realize it the better."

"Sire...but was killing the child worth it? She is no more than five years of age. She will freeze to death.."Margret trailed off just as Fiaro threw his goblet at the fire. The alcohol met with the flickering flame, causing a firy uproar within the hearth. Jack jumped back as he could feel the heat against his icy skin. He hated fire, hated the melting sensation it gave him. Just feeling the warmth from this far away caused him a small sensation of pain. He was distracted from the unfolding argument as his eyes found the owner of the brown pair he saw earlier. They belonged to a little girl with hair the color of sun beams. She looked to be a few years older than Starina and stood clothed in a woolen nightgown. Tiny hands covered her mouth as she continued to try and see what was going on in the room.

"You are out of bed late arn't you?" Jack mused as he looked over at Fiaro. "Hrm, is that your dad?" he questioned as he watched the little girl take a few steps into the room.

"Papa? Are you ok?" The young girl asked as she pushed past the door. Jack watched as Fiaro instantly composed himself and turned his attention to his daughter.

"Ah my Blume, my blossom daughter..why are you up this late? Do not worry, papa was just discussing things with Margret. Now come here and give me a kiss and Margret will take you back to bed."

"Princess Kirsche, your father is right. You are up much too late. Do as he says and I'll read you a story." Margret forced a smile on her face as the young girl ran over to her father, long golden locks flowing behind her. Kirsche threw her arms around Fiaro in a loving embrace as she hopped onto his lap.

"You are so innocent of the world around you." Jack added as he walked past the group and headed toward the window. "How she can grow up in a place like this..."

"Gute nacht Papa. Ich liebe dich." She giggled as she kissed her father good night once more before he placed her softly back on the ground. Kirsche turned back and held out her hand to Margret before pulling her out of the room. This left Jack and King Fiaro alone in the study for the first time. Fiaro placed a heavy hand on his own face before letting out a long sign.

"No one will ever know..." He said to himself as he leaned back in his chair and gave his attention to the fire.

Flicking his wrist, Jack used the wind to force the window he entered to thrust open. The room filled with an icy bitter wind. It whipped around the room, ripping books from their shelves, sending glass shattering to the ground, and extinguishing the only source of warmth in the room. Glaring at the frightened king Jack pulled himself back onto the windowpane. Shaking his head he jumped from the window and let the wind take he back to the child he would have to protect. She wasn't safe here, no, he had to get her away.

"Jack! Where did you go Jack?" Starina called out as she ran through the snow. A happy smile moved over her pale purple lips as she spun around in the snow. It had been two years since Jack had taken Starina from her home on Murnau and brought her to live on Earth with him. Without him, Jack knew she would have died that night. Maybe she would be his key to finally understanding who he was.

"Here I am!" Jack called back as he flew in from the north, grabbing Starina with his free arm and pulling her up into the night sky with him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her wiggle and laugh as she held onto him. The wind carried them higher and higher until they hovered just above the clouds. The light of the moon illuminated the fluffy white world around them. Jack's crystal eyes found the moon as he swallowed hard. Every night he asked for some reason as to why he was here, why he couldn't remember where he had come from before, and every night the moon refused to answer. He was forever trapped in this 17 year-old body, unable to be seen by those his own age. The only one that could even remotely notice his existence was the girl he held in his arms. He wanted answers. His thoughts broke from the moon as he looked down to notice Starina had begun to mess with his coat.

"Do you like it Jack? Mama taught me to sew. Your old coat was so old..." Pale eyes looked motionlessly at the brown tailored fabric.

"Of course I do." He replied as he tussled her long hair slightly. Every night Jack would go to the Bugress fountain and fished out what little coin he could before heading out to touch the world with his icy grasp. Things were tough but he was determined to keep Starina happy and laughing as much as he could. Life was about having fun after all. Starina spent most of her time in Jack's hiding place beside the pond that sat under the moon every evening. She would use what she could do make clothes that she would try and sell within the town. Most would not even give her a second glance, being as young as she was, but Starina didn't mind. She was just happy to have a place to call home. The fabric she had managed to find behind the old textile mill was what she used to make Jack's new civil jacket.

"Maybe we can find you something to do in that mill. Wouldn't that be fun Stellie?" Jack spun around in the air which caused the little girl to laugh happily as she held onto Jack with all her strength.

"Yeah, yeah fun!" The reality was that the job for a scavenger in the textile mill would be hard but it would mean that Starina would be able to be warmer than she would be back in the cave. He wasn't sure this was the best idea, but it was something. If he kept everything entertaining then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Higher Jack higher!" Starina called out as she lifted her arms up above her head, her dull eyes seeming to shine with life.

"Up it is then! Hold on tight!" Jack let out a laugh as he shot up into the sky and lifted his staff to the night. A blast of crystal light flew from the crook and caused snow to fall all around them. Looking down he noticed Starina's eyes were fixed on something. He turned his head behind him but didn't see anything. Glancing back he watched her expression of fear fade away before she shook her head. Had she seen something? "It is getting late missy. I think it is time for your bedtime."

"Awww Jack, just five more minutes..." She whined as she clutched onto Jack's jacket and buried her face into it as he began to descend back down to earth. Once he was back on land, Jack started toward their cave shelter. Starina began to fuss slightly as Jack carried her past the frozen barrier he put up to keep people out and to keep her safe. As Jack reached her make-shift bed he tried to pull the child leech off of him but she refused to budge. "No.. not yet." She pleaded as Jack laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Stellie you need your sleep and I have to head to Russia for a bit. I think they are in need for a bit of snowy fun." Peeling Starina off of his jacket he placed her on the bed of sprawled out straw and torn fabric. He took a step back and noticed the fearful face she was making. "What is wrong?" He asked kneeling down next to her as he tucked her in.

"When you leave the monsters come."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah...they come when you are not here. The scare me." Jack tilted his head to the side as he didn't understand what she meant. "They gather outside of the cave, crying... They sound so sad."

"Sad? Starina what is it that you see?" Starina rolled over in her bed so that she faced Jack as she lifted her hands out to him.

"Their aura's. They glow so dark, like black light...crying out to be let go. They try and get in here Jack. They wake me up with their sad tears. They twist and swirl in the air." Jack shook his head as he moved a few strands of hair from Starina's face.

"It's going to be ok. I promise. I won't be gone long. Just try and get some sleep ok?" He watched as she nodded. "I'll be back soon." Standing up he turn to leave the cave. This was the first time that she had ever mentioned being able to 'see' anything but a grey mist and the energy that auras give off. Perhaps he would have to look into this. He knew only a few people capable of such spiritual creation and he would rather not have anything to do with them. As he reached the lake, just as he did every night, he looked to the wind to take him where he needed to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack glanced back once more as he noticed Starina had finally laid down to rest. He did not mind watching after the little one but he often wondered if 'fun' was enough to sustain her. Slowly a golden wave of lustering sand trickled its way from the sky above and into the cave where the child resided. A smirk crossed the lips of the young boy as he knew the sandman had arrived. A joyous laugh came from him as he jumped up into the night sky. Twisting and twirling through the crisp air he couldn't help but become consumed with the desire to have his own dreams just like the children had every night. It was the sandman, Sanderson Mansnoozie, who was the Guardian of children's dreams. He was the one that the children would thank for the dreams about flying, defeating the great Blackbeard, or finding the last unicorn. Sandy protected the sleeping children from nightmares, specifically from the Nightmare King himself, Pitch Black. Jack had heard stories of the "Boogeyman" who would hide under the beds of children but he had never caught a glimpse of the fabled King of the Shadows.

The frozen prince lifted his hand into the tendrils of golden sand and watched as a group of small sand people grew from the wave. They all joined hands and began to dance in a circle around Jack as the sand created dreams from his deepest thoughts. Oh how Jack loved to dance around his frozen lake and how he longed for someone to join him. He glanced back down at the land below and got a marvelous idea, when Starina awoke he would teach her to skate with him. Laughing to himself he couldn't help but be amused by his wonderful idea. It would be great fun! Shooting through Sandy's dream sand, causing billows of dolphins and seals to flow from the golden waves, Jack sped through the winter night to Russia. He believed that they were long overdue for a snow day.

Minutes, then hours passed bye as Jack touched the world with beautiful snow. But not everyone was so cheerful this December night, below the starless sky was one boy who did not find the prince of snow to be so fun after all. "Laugh it up Frosty, your day will come. You will realize that not all of us are as lucky as you." From the darkness a rich and strong voice spoke. Deep crystal blue eyes peered from within the hole of a hollow tree as a dim fire flickered into view. Hands reached from inside the tree as a young boy, no older than fifteen, forced his way into the bitter moonlight. His blue eyes shined brightly against his black hair though they drew attention to a vibrant blue streak that was parted down the top of his head. He stood tall, as tall as one could think for a boy his age, and his clothes were as black and harsh as the night. Adorned with belts and metal armor, he looked as if he did not belong in the 1800's at all but from a time long ago. Around his neck was the gathering of his long and tattered cape which covered as most peculiar form upon his body; a tail. This boy, know as Darc by those from his past, had a long, sharp, tail which was ignited by a bright fire at the tip. The blue flame sparked and cracked with the wind but nothing it touched would burn. A hand reached up and tenderly moved over a strand of beads upon the horns atop his head. Fingers rolled over ancient symbols as he began to walk toward the place Jack had been hiding only hours before. Letting his hand fall from the beads, Darc reached out beside him as a wooden staff, with the same flame as his tail, appeared in thin air.

"So Jack, what is it that you have been hiding? You seem to spend far too much time here..which is very unusual." Darc forced his way past the snow-covered trees and toward the cave ahead. "The night you came from the lake I knew you would bring change to this place..and it is that change that I despise." Darc muttered as he let his staff trail over the edge of the frozen lake, slowly melting away Jack's icy cover. "You know Jack, the greatest weakness to ice is fire." Darc smirked to himself as he reached the mouth of the cave. Peering inside he noticed a thick wall of luminous ice prevented his entry. Shaking his head the draconian boy lifted his staff to the wall before him. The bright blue flame touched the frozen barrier and began to hiss and smoke. Swiftly removing the fire, Darc gritted his pointed teeth as he watched his fire struggle to return to it's former glory.

"Ah...you have spelled this wall haven't you? Clever, clever.. but this will not keep me out forever you know?" Darc raised his staff to the sky as it vanished from his hands. Clenching his fist he lowered his arm back to his side and let out a sign. "You think just because no one can see you...just because no one is after you...that you can do as you please? Well Frosty, you are mistaken. One day I'll make sure you know what it is like to be hated..to be hunted for doing the one thing the humans asked of you...those damn humans."

"Hello?" Darc's eyes narrowed as they flashed toward the source of the sound. Wandering toward him was a little girl. So this was what Jack was hiding.

"Heh, so Frosty is babysitting...well that is rich." Darc mused as he watched the tiny girl inch forward, her hands clutching a small stuffed doll.

"Jack?" Starina asked as she halted just before the unseen wall of ice. Since the wall was not alive she was unable to see it, unable to see the one thing that kept her safe. Though it kept Darc out and her inside, Starina knew not that she could freely pass through the barrier and into the night. The young girl tightened her grip upon her doll as Darc laughed softly to himself. "You are not Jack.." Starina inched back in the cave as Darc knelt down at the entrance.

"How do you know I'm not Jack? Perhaps I'm playing a game." Darc laughed as he knew that if he could get this child then he would have one up on the prince of fun. It appeared this girl was blind, maybe he could use that to his advantage.

"Your aura, it is dark red..not like Jack's. You are not Jack." Rolling his eyes, the dragon boy stood back up. What in the world was she going on about? "Jack's aura is not that dark. You can't be Jack." She continued as she shook her head.

"Maybe you are just too far away. Why don't you come a little closer? This is a game after all right? I thought you loved games." Starina halted her pace for a moment as she tried to figure out what was going on. Jack did love to play games after all. Maybe this was something fun after all. Slowly she made her way back to the entrance. "That's right, come on, let's head outside and I'll show you a game I made for you." If Frosty was the embodiment of fun, then he was the king of deception. He waited for Starina to begin her way past the veil that protected her before reaching out to grab her arm. The sheer force of his grip startled the girl and caused her to try and pull back.

"You are hurting me! Stop!" She cried as Darc began to force her from the cave.

"You are coming with me."

"No! Let me go! Jack!" Starina let out a high-pitched scream as she dropped her doll and began to pull back again Darc's grasp.

Darc's eyes shot into the sky as he heard a crack of frozen wind through the trees. It seemed he had set of the panic button and Frosty was on his way home. Darc had seconds to decide what he was going to do before Jack would arrive. He was in no place to fight the boy and it would be best to run before he appeared. Fire may beat ice but his prince of darkness was not prepared to fight Jack one on one just yet. He still had to wait for the right moment to strike and he lost this chance. Darc let go of Starina's arm, causing her to fall backwards into the cave. As he turned to leave Jack hovered before him.

"Hey Darc, long time no see." Jack's gaze was fierce as he clutched his crook tight in his hands. "What do you think you were doing just now?" he asked as Darc bared a toothy grin.

"Oh nothing really. You know Jack...seeing you have so much fun all the time made me want to try." Darc began as he started to walk around Jack. "I was wondering what had you so..bright as of the past few years. So you know what I did? I came to find out."

"Darc, you know you have no place here. Why don't you go back to where you belong?" Jack motioned toward the forest. His eyes narrowed as his feet slowly touched back onto the ground, a burst of frosted wind erupted from where he stood. A smirk crossed his lips as he watched Darc's shoulders tense with irritation. Since Jack had come from the lack that day he had known of the dragonian boy who lurked in the forest. He did not know his story but he knew the guardians did not trust him and that was more than enough of a reason. The simple fact that he tried to harm Starina was enough to send Jack into a rage but he kept himself composed for the child's sake. There was no need to fight and he did not want to fight.

"You think I'm scared of you Jack? Certainly you are joking." Darc let out a laugh as he crossed his arms behind his back and moved past his elder. "You are joking me Frosty...Do not underestimate me." Sharp eyes peered through the back of Jack's head as the guardian of winter remained motionless. "You don't scare anyone Frost...I mean who is frightened of something they can't see?"

Without another second, Jack whipped around and shot a blast of icy shards where Darc stood. Without moving an inch Darc allowed his tail to raise and ignite the space around him in flames. Jack's shards of ice dissolved into vapor as they made contact with the vibrant flames. Jack's arm flew up in front of his face as the flames cast swiftly from the wall they created. Sparks flew past his face, singeing his hair and clothes before making contact with the forest behind him.

"Darc!" Jack called while lowering his arm. His eyes widened in shock when he noticed that all that remained of the dragon boy was a set of scorch marks on the ground.

"Until next time Frost." A rich laugh echoed through the forest as Starina rushed from the cave and wrapped her arms around Jack's leg. Placing a hand on Starina's back, Jack turned his attention to the sky as he noticed it seemed like the man in the moon was watching him before vanishing back behind his glowing veil of mystery. Glaring up at the sky before looking back down at Starina.

"Come on Jack! We are going to be late!" Starina giggled as she rushed through the forest and toward the town of Burgess. It had been another two years since she met her savior Jack Frost. Starina was about eight years old now but had hardly grown an inch in her past few years with him. She did not notice anything wrong but Jack certainly did. He noticed that she never got any taller, any stronger, and she remained the same year after year. This life was one he could not continue giving her. But he had few options now. He enjoyed the fun they shared and he would make sure he did what he could for her.

"Haha wait up!" Jack flew through the thicket of trees and their falling leaves as he chased after his blind companion. It was finally Fall again and he and Starina returned to Burgess. Since Jack was unable to stand the warm spring and summer months he and Starina had been forced to travel away to escape the heat. Now that they were back he couldn't contain his excitement and neither could Starina. Since she was finally old enough she could request to study under the local seamstress. She had been looking forward to this moment for years and it had finally come. She ducked and darted through the forest, which she had memorized like the back of her hand, as she neared the town. She smiled brightly as she could hear the sounds of the armory, the test shots of guns, the laughter of children, and the sweet motherly voices calling after them. As he feet hit the cobblestones she could no longer contain herself, only another block.

"Oh Jack it is so exciting!" Turning around her eyes searched for his familiar pale glow but could not find it. Her smile faded slowly as she started to listen for the sounds of moving air. Suddenly she felt her feet leave the ground and arms around her waist. "Jack put me down!" She laughed as she punched his chest softly.

"Don't you think we will get there faster this way?"

"Well then I bet you can't get there by the time I count to ten!" Starina dared as she stuck her tongue out at him and giggled.

"Sounds like fun!" Jack rushed forward as the wind carried him through the forest, atop the trees, and past the deer that roamed below. Maybe life with Starina was not as hard as he once thought.

Once they reached the town he set her down softly and watched as she hesitantly walked past the gateway and toward the town square. How many nights had she wandered down here to practice walking through the streets? How much time had she spent memorizing where every stall was, where every building stood, and how each path connected in the square? She longed so much to appear normal, as normal as she could as to not attract anyone do her gaze. But there was something she did not take into account. The people. As Starina headed toward the tailor she found the sounds of the town overwhelming to her senses. So many people, so many auras, all blurring together into one giant color, caused her to become constricted and frightened.

"Stellie?" Jack floated over beside her as he avoided a group of boys who almost passed right through him. He hated that feeling and would avoid it at all costs. "Why did you stop?" He peered across at her and noticed her eyes were darting around trying to locate something. Grunting he looked around for something, anything, that he could use to help her. All these colors and sounds must have been too much. "Wait here, I'll be back." Jack flew through the town on the hunt as Starina remained frozen in the square. Closing her eyes tightly she tried to block out the hazes of color and focus only on the sounds. She knew this place, she just needed to concentrate. As she began to walk forward, in her world of darkness and sound, she felt herself losing control. She needed to 'see'. Opening her eyes she was shocked at the sudden bright yellow aura in front of herself and couldn't stop. Before she knew it she had run into an older woman, causing her drop several loaves of bread.

"My word child why don't you watch wher- Oh my dear you cannot see at all can you? Richard! Richard come here." Starina sat silently on the ground as she could see the yellow aura mixing with a deep green one.

"Mary-Ann what in the world do you- Oh I see..."

"Poor thing must be lost. Just look at her Richard. Look at the poor dear."

"Mary...you cannot possibly be thinking of taking this child home with us."

"Certainly! You know the church would tell us to help this poor soul. You do not think I will just leave her? Honestly Richard just look at her clothes, her hair, she looks so tiny." Starina felt a hand on her arm and reflexively pulled it back. "Oh Richard..she must have been through so much. You know she would get along with the boys and you know we have never had a girl of our own."

"Mary-Ann are you out of your mind? You do not just take children from the streets and bring them into our home."

"At least let us clean her up, it is the least we can do for the poor dear."

"I suppose." there was a sign of defeat in the man's voice as Starina felt the soft touch of a gloved hand on her arm once more.

"Come with me child, we are going to get you out of those rags." The woman took hold of Starina's arm and helped her to her feet. Starina's head looked forward as she wondered where Jack was.

"Jack? Jack Frost where are you?" She asked as she tried to figure out where her guardian was.

"Poor thing is delusional Richard...she thinks Jack Frost is real."


End file.
